


Lazy Morning

by Maomaoyu



Series: Music Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maomaoyu/pseuds/Maomaoyu
Summary: A slow morning for the oreos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble fore Bruno Mars' "The Lazy Song".

Jazz groaned as his optics onlined and light streamed in from the window, warming his faceplates. He promptly offlined his visor and rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face into a pillow. 

“Someone turn off the sun…” 

Jazz abruptly shot up from his position when he heard a chuckle from his left and locked optics with Prowl. He relaxed when he saw who it was and let a lazy smile slid onto his faceplates. The TIC settled back down onto the berth and snuggled up to his bondmate, purring when he felt Prowl’s servos tenderly stroking the top of his helm.

“Good morning to you too, Jazz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any type of comments or feedback are appreciated!


End file.
